wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperator's Wrath
Imperator's Wrath is the Hundred Seventy-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 12, 2017. Synopsis After the second defeat of Kaguya, Eggman was convinced by Geese that he would deal with the new arch nemesis, Murakumo, who is the Jinchūriki. Murakumo was then targeted by the strange entity. Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= Ten years later, Terry is the first one to return. His first act on arriving in Southtown is a trip to the Pao Pao Café, an elegant bar owned by Geese Howard. As Terry drinks downstairs, Geese is in the middle of bribing the police commissioner, who rhetorically asks Geese if he is planning to run the King of Fighters tournament and to try to not let the corruption get too blatant. Just then, Geese's right hand man, Billy Kane, informs him that, "some guy is asking about him downstairs." When Geese steps out onto the balcony Billy points out the man he was talking about, who is in fact Murakumo. Along the way, Terry meets up with Murakumo, his old friend who met the other Jinchūriki. Then after, Terry meets up with Andy and Tung Fu Rue. Tung Fu Rue tells them of a technique called the Hurricane Punch but he will only teach the technique to one of them. So Terry decides that both him and Andy should enter the King of Fighters tournament and should one of them be the victor, Tung Fu Rue will teach him the technique. When Geese Howard finds out about the Jinchūriki, he decides to set a trap for them. During the tournament, Geese planned to use Lily to deliver poison champagne to Terry before he starts his fight, but she fails to do so because of her feelings towards him, as he is the only one who has seen her true self and might redeem her of her former sins. With that, Terry defeats his opponent, Richard Meyer and makes it to a final fight showdown with his brother, Andy. As the fight starts, Joe notices a man who tries assassinate the Bogards and takes the bullet for them. With the help of Lily, they manage to escape the Tournament. This costs her her life at the hands of Geese Howard. Tung Fu Rue himself is attacked by Billy Kane and fights for his life. At the hospital where Tung Fu Rue is hospitalized and in a coma, Andy, angered by Tung's injuries goes off to take revenge against Geese Howard, with Joe Higashi tagging along. Back at the hospital, Tung Fu Rue is able to escape his coma and teach Terry the secret technique, but after demonstrating it, himself dies. Andy and Joe manages to battle their way to confront Geese, but Andy is not strong enough to defeat him. Later Terry comes by, seeing Andy defeated, and sees Murakmumo coming in. He uses his new technique, Senpuken, but it barely has any effect. Ase tries to absorb more energy, Murakumo saves Terry's life and sends Geese flying and tosses the piano at him smashing it into the ground. Later, Terry, Andy and Joe meet up at Jeff Bogard's grave, each of them going their separate ways before thanking Murakumo for defeating Geese for them. |-|Chapter 2= Eight years later, during the night, a fire breaks out in the Southtown. Soiree leads a rescue effort in lieu of his brother and rallies the city's residents to protect their homes. After saving a young girl from a burning building, Murakumo spits out the water to put the fire out with Iori noticing him and caused himself pain. Hao appears out of the fire alongside, Ash, Luise, Elisabeth and Kyoichi. Much to shock, Murakumo thought Hao returned to the afterlife, which he answered, Hao has offered one chance to help Murakumo defeat the Eggman Family and letting Miwa Tomoe take the throne from him through Murakumo's hatred and due to the loss of a single friend, Girouette. As Yoh asks Hoa why he wants to create a world for Shamans only, Hao states that it's all for the future of the planet. As Silva of the 10 Patch Officiants states that there is no way to stop him without fighting, Hao states that they're no match for him. As the Spirit of Fire then grabs Soiree and is about to burn him, Yoh slices the Spirit of Fire's hand of to save them. As Hao mocks Yoh, Yoh attacks him and clashes with him. Meanwhile, Ren and the others are trying to defeat the Guardian Spirits. As they all attack them multiple times, they all get knocked back. Meanwhile, Hao and Yoh are clashing multiple times. As Hao states that there's to much difference in their strengths, Yoh gets hit by Hao. Murakumo asks to Yoh and Hao to stop, which they understood and have a drink together. The next day, Soiree digs through the rubble to find Iori until Alba informs him Iori survived and the fires extinguished. Relieved that everyone is safe, Soiree collapses, extenuated. After Hao grins, as he absorbs Murakumo and Yoh into their cocoon forme, Tao Ren and the others have just arrived. As Anna shows up as well, she gets shocked by what she is seeing the cocoon and screams Yoh's name in horror and fear. As everyone thinks back to good memories they've shared with Yoh, Manta falls to his knees while stating in disbelief that Yoh and Murakumo are dead but revealed by Gato that they are not dead, but are inside the realm of Raimei Ōtsutsuki and Hao. The two start a conversation during which Yoh reveals that he too dislikes humans because they really are destroying the Earth. But he also admits that he could never go as far as to kill them, so Hao orders him to leave. Somehow Yoh isn't banished and the legendary angels, appear too. Then a fierce battle between the Five Elemental Warriors and the Shaman King begins. The battle is so evenly matched that the fight ends in a complete stalemate until Hao reveals that Raimei have resurrected his mother to Murakumo and Yoh. Yoh and Hao merged together with Murakumo, transforming him into his Super Paul Gekko. Outside, out of the cocoon, revealing Super Paul Gekko wearing Yoh's headphones and Hao's Pancho. As everyone creates their Big Oversoul and attacks Murakumo in anger, the spirits of Hao and Yoh tells them to stop which revealed that Yoh and Hao are inside Murakumo. |-|Chapter 3= After explaining how the Super forme works, Murakumo welcomed them to the Shaman Dojo only to be caught by Hinka who punishes them by making them maintain balance on certain items until they tell him why they were out on the streets. Hinka breaks Yoh by tempting him with a slice of the 99 cheese pizza, and Yoh emerges from Murakumo's body revealing that they were out fighting the Eggman Empire and when he mentions Kushinada Kenobi, Hinka is alarmed and orders the Yoh and Murakumo to find Kushinada and bring her to the dojo, as she is now in great danger from the Eggman Empire. |-|Chapter 4= Murakumo and Yoh find Kushinada and knock her out unconscious so she will be unaware of their dojo's location. They take her to their master, who explains how the Konoha Republic saved Murakumo's family from Hao's wrath by saving them from the fire and releasing them into the sewers. She tells them that she told her father's associate Toshiya Gekko about them, and was unaware that Sacks was actually allied with the Commander of the Egg Fleet, the Shredder, whom Toshiya then relayed the information to. Now that Shredder knew of their existence of the eight tailed Jinchūriki, he and his Foot Clan minions go into the sewer to capture them so they can use their Biometals to spread a deadly virus throughout the galaxy. Hinka and the eight tailed jinchūriki group tries to protect Yoh and the Shamans but are ultimately defeated and their home destroyed. Shredder takes the Biometals from them and leaves Hinka and Yoh greatly injured. As Anna shows up as well, she gets shocked by what she is seeing and screams Yoh's name in horror and fear. As everyone thinks back to good memories they've shared with Yoh, Manta falls to his knees while stating in disbelief that Yoh is dead. Murakumo was severely hurt and still moving to Yoh trying to save him. Hao's spirit form inside Murakumo heals him and the eight tailed jinchūriki group. As Hao states that they've go to stop the Shredder with the help of the "Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi", Meanwhile, Yoh hears Hao's voice. Hao's spirit form, summons Raimei to restore Yoh and Murakumo before passing on in the afterlife. |-|Chapter 5= Yoh is seen in an empty space waking up. Meanwhile, Yoh in the real world, stands up and surprises everyone, especially Anna. Yoh was shocked that Murakumo was hurt and attempts to tend to Murakumo's wounds and it worked. With Yoh's final efforts to let his friend go to full power, he lets Murakumo absorb him into his divine form which cause Anna and others to see what she is seeing and screams Yoh's name in horror and it worked. Murakumo sets off to fight the Shredder on the Foot Clan's mothership and Kyoji Gekko and other jinchūriki helps him out. While the eight tailed jinchūriki group attempt to hold off against the Shredder on the bridge of the ship, before he is able to finish extracting the mutagen he had acquired from them when he kidnapped them, while Misty and Kyoji attempt to gather the mutagen from inside the building and eventually manages to acquire it and heads onto the rooftop to give it to Murakumo, who uses the power to defeat the Shredder and make the ship land on the grassy meadows and allowing Nobuya to arrest him. As Paul von Shredder is arrested by Nobuya Gekko, and goes into his car, he asks Miwa Tomoe what gives her true father the strength. Miwa admits she was not strong in the beginning, but the travels with Ayame and the friends made her gain experience to grow stronger. Paul von Schroeder mutters "friends" before being pushed into the car and droven away. Yoh emerges from Murakumo's body and the eight biometals were now in Murakumo's hands. which Anna and the others express relief. |-|Chapter 6= Murakumo uses the eight biometals to revive Hinka, who tells them that he is so proud. Out in the mountains, Sasuke Uchiha was watching the view. |-|Final Chapter= Meanwhile in Konohagakure, the shadowy figure departs from Konoha with Sai, Kiba, and Lee, off to find and speak with Naruto, who is at Shintotropolis. At the restaurant, Lyserg then tells Yoh and the others about his father, who was an expert in dowsing and his role model. Lyserg then tells them that after he obtained his spirit, his father and mother where killed by Miwa Tomoe. Lyserg then states that since then, he has been training and trying to find strong allys in order to defeat the Eggman Empire. As all of them depart, Lyserg still wonders about Yoh, Hao, Murakumo and Miwa looking so much alike. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Miwa Tomoe *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Chocolove *Tamamura *Millie *Lilly *Hao *Asanoha *Shichika Yasuri *Bastia *Utrom Paul Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Murakumo Gekko *Paul Arcadia Gekko I *Paul Cutter Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Nobuya Gekko *Kanon *Kirihara *Naotsugu *Mari *Takeaki *Kei *Asakura Seimei *Momoshiki Palpatine *Emperor Eggman *Paul von Shredder *Darth Baron *Vinsmoke Goji *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Tifa Sune *Minamoto no Raikō *Stella the Louise *Paul Ichijou *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Swarm Troopers *Heishin *Kaoru *Kenshin *Kenhi *Kanji Kamatari *Kushinada Kenobi *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Minamoto no Raimei *Ralf *Clark *Lien *Soiree *Leona *Hinka *Terry *Blue Mary *Andy *Geese *Krauser *Tung Fu Rue *Jeff *Blue Mary *Kain *Yamazaki *Billy *Lily *Joe *Rock Howard *Hwa Jai *Richard Meyer *Kim *Raiden *Alba *Mai *Kyoichi *Cheng *Jubei *Laurence *Big Bear *Kyo *Yuki Kushinada *Athena *Duo *Xiao *Shen *Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Hotaru Uzumaki *Gato *Takeshi Gekko *Yuki Imai *Kyoji Gekko *Honey D. Okaina *Honey D. Paul *Misty Tredwell *Kyoji Kusanagi *Luise *Ash *Elisabeth Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon